Sweet As Whole
by peekaboos
Summary: Discord continues to poke fun at Rainbow Dash even after being reformed, but when his play sends the pegasus to a breaking point to where her feelings are crushed by his mischievous actions, it's only then that Discord realizes there's more to Rainbow Dash's rough and tough demeanour and that once a shell is broken it can never be fixed. Unless you use glue, and lots of it.
1. Life In Cotton Candy and Chocolate Rain

**Author's Note:** After watching _Keep Calm and Flutter On_, I came up with this idea and decided to see where it would go. This is just for fun so if I don't update often it's either because I'm having writer's block or I'm just busy with my course in Classical Animation.

I'm still very much new to the _My Little Pony_ franchise so it was probably a bad idea writing this, that and I haven't seen all of the episodes. Punish me. Still, I hope you guys enjoy it!

This story takes place after _Keep Calm and Flutter On_.

* * *

**Chapter One, Life In Cotton Candy and Chocolate Rain**

Beep, beep, beep!_ Click._

Rainbow Dash released the button of her alarm clock and she sat up with a yawn, rubbing her weary eyes. She blinked her pink eyes a few times before turning to look at the same clock that had woken her. Seven A.M. it read. The pegasus groaned and dragged her hooves down her face. It was way too early to start clearing up the skies. Then again, at least she had time to get ready for the morning.

_Seven A.M., the usual morning line-up._  
_Too little time for chores, there's no need to clean._

_Shake up my hair to its messy style, I like it._

_Start to wait, and by then,_  
_It's, like, seven fifteen._

_And so I'll read a book,_  
_the adventures of Daring Doo._

_I hear my stomach growling, I am so hungry!_

_I'll play guitar, and wait, maybe watch some T.V._

_Just wonder, when will the day begin?_

Rainbow Dash plops onto the couch in boredom and picks up a pillow, placing it over her head and groaning. She'd told herself many times before that she'd adjust her alarm clock so that she wouldn't have to wake up so bucking early, but she's forgotten to or was too lazy to every time there was time to spare. She was starting to regret not turning her clock to the right time, however, and it was too late to just go back to sleep now.

_Then, after much, it's puzzles and darts,_  
_and boring!_

_Paper-mache? Maybe chess? No, what's for egg-heads!_  
_Pottery? How do you even make that?_  
_Please, can I stop waiting?_

_Then I'll stretch, and stretch._  
_Take a climb, make a mess._

_And I'll re-read the books,_  
_If I have time to spare._

_I'll try to wait some more,_  
_and not impatiently._

_And then I'll brush, and brush,_  
_and brush, and brush Tank's shell._

_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wonderin',_  
_and wonderin',_  
_and won-der-ring._

_When will the day begin?_

The sun started to rise, and Rainbow Dash cheered. Thanking Princess Celestia for finally ending her long wait. She flew out of the dull walls of her home and started clearing the sky. Puffs of white cotton dispersed here and there, with a rainbow blur left trailing behind after the ball of cotton evaporated. Rainbow Dash cheered for the swift clean of the morning sky.

"Oh yeah, only a few more clouds and it'll be a whole new record." The blue pony picked up her pace, the air resistance barrier visible from those around to witness it, or whoever was watching at the time. And the only present audience was Tank, Rainbow Dash's pet turtle. Err, I mean tortoise. Sorry!

He sat lounged on a yellow pillow that was on the highest balcony of the weather pony's home and the height didn't bother him at all. In fact, Tank liked the idea of being high off the ground. He's been stuck to the ground for almost half of his life, that being in the sky gave him a new perspective (literally) with his surroundings. And he liked it.

He began to bask under the rays of sunlight that shimmered through the remaining clouds that Rainbow Dash had still yet to clear, and speaking of Rainbow Dash, she happened to pass by the balcony.

"You watching, little buddy? Get ready, because what I'm about to do will be _awesome_." Rainbow Dash threw her head back with pride, and sang. She picked up on her speed again.

One cloud, two clouds, three clouds and poof! Another resounding pop filled her ears as clouds scattered to nothing. The wind passing through her feathers gave the feeling of encouragement. She was going to make it! She was going to hit a new record!

One cloud remained not far from Rainbow Dash's path, and she chased after it. She smirked, water filling her eyes as she went on overdrive, but not enough as to recreate the Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash reached out to touch the final cloud.

Oh hello, pink cloud popped up in her path.

"Wait, what the –?!"

The sudden swerve that Rainbow Dash did to avoid the cotton candy cloud sent her spinning out of control. She hurtled through the sky, trying to recover as she screamed her lungs out. She'd been so taken aback that she hadn't know how what to do but swing out of the way, and what a mistake she made.

She crashed onto her balcony by Tank's resting spot moments later, her eyes crossed and rolling.

Tank slowly poked his head out of his shell after hiding in it in fear of collision and chirped to Rainbow Dash to see if she was alright. The blue Pegasus shook her head and smiled at Tank. "I'm okay, little buddy." She assured him, rubbing her head a bit.

She looked up at the sky to see what exactly had caused her to lose her concentration – and perhaps a world breaking record, and was not surprised when her eyes fell on a fluffy pink cloud that was hovering above her and Tank. Rainbow Dash frowned.

She'd been so close to hitting a new score, and some big, dumb, meanie of a Draconequus had to ruin it! Chocolate rain sizzled when it touched her body.

Wait. Now it was raining chocolate milk too? Much to Rainbow Dash's boiling anger, a group of cotton candy clouds that happened to appear out of nowhere floated their way over to her house and began pouring more of their sweet, sticky, chocolaty goodness, dying the once white clouds that decorated the outside of Rainbow Dash's home with a dark shade of brown.

The weather pony's eye twitched and Tank prepared himself for the incoming burst of built up anger. He quickly hid himself in his shell and prepared for the worst.

"Discord!" Rainbow Dash screamed to the heaven's in frustration, which was followed by the sound of her swooping away towards the palace where the God of Chaos was currently residing since after being reformed.

* * *

It was also no surprise that Discord wasn't at the palace when Rainbow Dash asked Princess Celestia where he was. He had apparently went to Sugarcube Corner to assist Pinkie Pie in making cupcakes, so as long as he didn't make a mess of the place. Discord promised to not do anything too catastrophic when he did use his magic, and Celestia trusted him on his word after much hesitation.

Why would she do that? Well, at least there was _some_ hesitation involved. That was somewhat reassuring. Somewhat.

Princess Celestia shook her head. Discord and Rainbow Dash never got along, and from what she's witnessed during the span of days since Discord's reforming, the only reason the weather pony would want to see the Dragonequus was more likely that the God of Chaos had done something awful to anger the young pegasus. "I'll be sure to have a word with Discord, Rainbow Dash. I apologize for his misbehaviour."

Rainbow Dash sighed and facehoofed. Like speaking to Discord would do anything. How many times had Celestia spoken to him? Too many, and yet too little. Discord either needed a leash or a good scolding. Sometimes Rainbow Dash often thought about how Princess Celestia lectured the God of Chaos.

To be honest, and Rainbow Dash would never admit this in front of the princess but - Celestia was too kind for her own good. Said lecture would probably have been a 'don't do it again, okay' kind of thing. Like how a mother would talk to her misbehaving son, except Discord was a full grown dragon-butt. He should know better!

Anyway.

So Discord wasn't supposed to make a mess of Sugarcube Corner? Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. She begged to differ.

The idiot would so, totally make a mess of the place, not only that but knowing Pinkie Pie as well, there was bound to be a bit of a mess. The bit part was only for Pinkie Pie. That pony liked to get messy, especially when it came to baking cupcakes, geez! As for Discord... Rainbow Dash didn't even want to get started with that oaf. There was a ninety-nine point nine percent of a chance that Sugarcube Corner would no longer be recognizable after with Discord being there. In fact, with both Discord and Pinkie Pie combined. Those two were best friends after hanging out for a day and they're already acting _insane_ as if laughing hysterically was _normal_. At least Pinkie Pie knew when to be civilized, or she tries to be.

Well then, off to Sugarcube Corner it is then. Rainbow Dash bowed to the princess and made her way out of the castle, making her way to Sugarcube Corner in a jiffy. Her hooves touched the ground as she landed a few steps from the shop door, and Rainbow Dash took a moment to compose herself.

"Okay Rainbow Dash, I know your mad." She reasoned with herself, "But that's just what Discord wants, and we can't let him win, right?!" Her conscience answered her with a cheer of agreement. Perfect! She was all settled then. Her and Discord will have a civilized, and mature conversation.

Rainbow Dash raised one hoof, and that's all it took for her face to contort back to it's scowling expression. With her wings raised, she barged through the door.

* * *

**Credits:**_ When Will My Life Begin, from Tangled OST._


	2. Sugar and Spice and Nothing Nice

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank edgelesspigeon for the review! It helps me keep going, and I'm so sorry that the story is so terribly slow right now. This chapter will also be a short one. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Two, Sugar and Spice and Nothing Nice**

Inside the bakery shop the sounds of snickering and chuckling could be heard from the counter top located at the far end of the room, where Discord and Pinkie Pie were cracking each other up with jokes. Pinkie Pie was giggling out of control after having flipped over onto her back and waving her legs in the air in an attempt to gather some oxygen for her lungs, while Discord wriggled like a worm in midair, clutching his stomach.

They didn't know why wereponies and sparkly blood sucking mares were so funny, but it most likely involved a lousy author and horrible book that Discord had recently read and just had to tell Pinkie Pie about.

Rainbow Dash frowned at the display in front of her. She didn't like that Pinkie Pie was hanging out with a jerk, and that that jerk was making _her_ friend laugh. Why, that was _her_ job. The Pegasus stepped further into the room, with her wings still flared up in an angry manner.

Discord finally noticed her, and he wiped a lone tear that had escaped his eyes, smudging a bit of the flour that coated a part of his arm, and now painted his face just below his eye. He chuckled some more before finally calming down and letting out a relaxed, and satisfied breath. "Why, my dear Rainbow Dash. What brings you here? Pinkie Pie and I were just finishing up!"

"You," Rainbow Dash pointed an accusing hoof at him, "I'm here because of you, you jerk!"

Discord gasped at the accusation and pretended to be hurt and offended by letting his eyes fill with tears before crossing his arms together and turning away from the Pegasus.

"Hey, that's not nice, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie cried and rolled onto all four hooves to defend her friend. She pouted at Rainbow Dash. "What makes you say that?"

"That big meanie killed my morning routine – I was so close to hitting a whole new record with my clouds, and not only that, but he made it rain chocolate milk over _my_ house. And only my house! The entire place is sticky now!" the Pegasus complained, but the mention of chocolate milk only made Pinkie Pie jump with glee.

"Ooh, you're so lucky! I _love_ chocolate milk! Oh Discord, please make it rain chocolate milk over my house too, please, please, _please_?" The pink pony nuzzled Discord's leg and she earned a pat on the head.

Discord nodded to promise before turning his attention to the frustrated Rainbow Dash, "There's no need to be angry, Rainbow Dash, it was all in good fun." He smirked.

"_Fun_," Rainbow Dash started to frown again, "You call flooding other pony's houses with chocolate milk is fun?"

"Oh come now, you prank other ponies all the time. I thought you of all ponies would understand."

"Uh, _no_! That's different. They're harmless pranks, yours aren't. I don't even know how I'm going to clean up my house now."

"But Rainbow Dash, everypony knows that you barely tidy up at all!" Pinkie Pie said innocently with a tilt of her head.

Rainbow Dash face hoofed, "Pinkie, you're not helping." She looked back up at Discord and crossed her front hooves. "You better fix my house."

Discord rolled his eyes, "Fine." He snapped his fingers to put Rainbow Dash's house back to its original form, and returned to crossing his arms. He stuck his tongue out at the weather pony.

Rainbow Dash squinted her eyes at him, "How do I know you've fixed it?!"

"Since you've _spoiled_ my fun, why don't you go _home_ and find out for yourself?" Discord said, sticking his tongue out again. Rainbow Dash huffed and started to leave, not until Pinkie Pie interjected.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay to try some of our cupcakes?!"

"Please, anything Discord makes, I won't eat. He probably put something gross in them anyway. See ya' Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash left, leaving Pinkie Pie to hang her head, while Discord turned to the sound of the doorbell ringing as the door shut. He snickered quietly, smirking to himself.

Oh, he definitely fixed it.


End file.
